


Easy Prey

by Soul4Sale



Category: Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: AU - Canon Divergent, Bottom!Swan, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Necrophilia, Slash, Top!Lewis Legend, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With that ridiculously thick, long scarf, those wind-chapped lips, and his tousled hair, Swan looked more a beauty than any woman Lewis Legend had ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Prey

**Author's Note:**

> It’s still pretty cold here, some days, so I figured this prompt would still be applicable, even if it’s nowhere near Christmas time, anymore. I wanted to write something for these dorks, and this is what happened. xD The prompt is off a Christmas AU list I saved from Tumblr way back when. Here is the prompt:
> 
> “Pulling you in for a kiss with a scarf.”
> 
> This is set in an AU where Swan’s main order is for the Dark Purveyors to be his friends.

As most days this week, Thursday was particularly blustery and cold for California, resting at a terrible sixty-four degrees and dropping. Bundled up in a pretty little black peacoat and extravagantly long, thick scarf, Swan trudged down the street, Lewis and Zed in toe. The darkhaired young man shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his coat, huffing as he overheard the couple of zombies behind him.

“I bet he’s got a mouth on him that could suck your soul out.” Zed commented, a smirk in his voice and on his features. It took all the guitar-playing zombie had not to throttle him right there. Instead, he rolled his tongue in his mouth, thick and pungent enough he could smell it without parting his lips, and sighed, a cigarette the first thing to do so. Lighting up, he seemed to sit on his words, making sure he was ready to speak when his voice finally rolled out lazily.

“I think you should shut up before I send you screaming back to Rotten World in a thousand pieces.” The shift of his red eyes among the darkened sclera shut the mouthy zombie up for less than a second, only making them slant in annoyance.

“I think you should just tell him you want to _fuck his brains ou_ \--” Lewis’ fist landed with a wet _schlorp_ and a thick crack, leaving the howling Zed backpedaling and staring in wide-eyed shock before licking it up nice and slow. By now, Swan had turned bland eyes on the two, rolling his eyes when the redhead spoke again, “Violence turn you on, eh, Nancy Boy?” He grinned through the coagulated blood sluggishly traveling down his face. “You’re such a sissy! Just fucking _tell him_!” 

Tempted to let his fist collide with the jabbering annoyance again, the greaser jerked his head to the side to see that regrettably adorable scarf still hanging around Swan’s neck. Pale eyes went wide as all of that tall, silent muscle rolled toward him, tugging him in by the ends of his skull-print scarf and forcing their lips together. At first, the human struggled to scramble back, taken off-guard by the action, but in seconds he had melted into the rich musk and overwhelming flavor of stale tobacco, lips melding to the other’s. Clapping could be heard behind them, some low blow or another dropped from the first Dark Perveyor’s lips, but it was met with two middle fingers as Swan wrapped his arms around the zombie’s neck. One leg popped up as he leaned into the other, enjoying the kiss despite the obvious scent of dead flesh flooding his senses and making him dizzy.

When they finally pulled apart, it was with a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths, white eyes looking up into red before the third young man crossed his arms and passed between them.

“Look alive, losers, we’re late.”

This had all three young men running, even if Swan knew his heartbeat couldn’t have gone faster, even with the exercise.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this ended up being a bit different than I’d expected. I still like it, though. ; u; I hope you guys did, too!


End file.
